


Admissions

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've made a huge mistake"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admissions

"I've made a huge mistake," Ainsley quietly admitted to her oldest friend Laura as she sat picking at her cupcake.

"What did you do?"

Ainsley put her fork down and took a sip of her mocha to moisten her suddenly dry throat before answering, "I fell in love with someone."

"Why is that a mistake? I think it's wonderful and about time."

"Laura, you don't understand. He's older, divorced and a Democrat," Ainsley explained, running all her words together. She knew Laura would be amused at her predicament since she was a Democrat.

"Does he love you?"

Nodding, Ainsley answered, "yes" with a smile.

"I say differences be damned then."

"But…" Ainsley tried to protest. She hadn't expected her friend to basically tell her to go for it without any discussion. But then Laura wasn't as closed minded as the rest of her friends.

"No buts. You love each other. That's all that matters."

"I guess," she conceded. She still worried how the others would take it. She knew none of them would take as readily as Laura had, in fact, she fully expected ranting and raving from them.


End file.
